


colourful souls

by phoenixfeather10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstract, Death, Death (Book Thief) - Freeform, F/M, Horcrux Creation, Horcruxes, Not Epilogue Compliant, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfeather10/pseuds/phoenixfeather10
Summary: "Hello. My name is Death. You may have heard of me. I saw Ginny Weasley three times."Souls are colourful, and Death cannot stand breaking the rules. Ginny starts to wonder if the rules even matter. There are cloaks that hide secrets, butterbeer hiding whispers, and Hallows that keep appearing in unexpected places.Time is running out for Ginny Weasley - except for one small, minor problem: she simply does not care.





	colourful souls

Blanket Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the rest of the Potterverse does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

///

Hello, my name is Death.  
You may have heard of me.  
Some people know me by ‘Grim Reaper’, of course, but I much prefer Death. It has a much nicer ring to it.  
I’m here to tell you a story.  
This story is about a girl called Ginevra Weasley. She was a colourful girl – red comes immediately to mind, as does green. Green eyes and deep, deep red hair.  
But I’m getting ahead of myself.  
Please do excuse me.  
Ginevra Weasley saw me three times.

///

The first time was when Ginevra was very little, but six, I would imagine. It was a party. Humans love the things, particularly Ginevra’s family. Their house was clean and all the family was invited.  
When I arrive for Elanor Weasley, I am too early.  
It happens occasionally.  
I greatly dislike it when I am early, because then, you see, I have to wait. I have to watch as the last breath leaves the body. As healers are called for, and as children start to cry. And then the soul relaxes. And I pry it from the body, and disappear hurriedly.  
Ginevra Weasley was sitting on her grandmother’s lap in a chair apart from the rest of the festivities. The rest of the guests were under the pavilion, laughing and probably drinking too much butterbeer. Elanor was telling Ginevra a story, still very much alive.  
I lean in closer.  
“It was a hard time,” Elanor says, quite softly to Ginevra.  
“Why, Grandmama?”  
“Because, my child, bad things happen. Terrible, terrible things happen. Your grandfather – “  
Her breathing becomes husky. I prepare myself.  
“Grandmama, are you okay?” Ginevra slides off Elanor’s lap in concern.  
Elanor seizes her grandaughter’s hands, clutching them tightly. “My child. My heart.”  
Her hands shake in Ginevra’s, and she clasps them – “Grandma! What hurts?”  
“Harry Potter. He saved us all. Death, Ginny – death is coming –“  
The gnarled hands relax.  
Ginevra screams. People come running. Healers are called for.  
In the middle of the chaos, I step in and gently pull the old soul from its body. It is warm in my arms.  
I carry it away, leaving the Weasleys behind me.  
At the last moment, I turn. I cannot help it. Sometimes I wish I had not.  
Ginevra is looking straight at me, staring into me, piercing me with her brown eyes.  
I close my eyes and disappear.  
That look will haunt me for years and years to come.

//

The darkness slivers and hisses out of the snake.  
A girl lies on the tile floor, her fierce hair spread around her like blood.  
Darkness hisses, loud and quiet in the same moment.  
It hovers over the girl –  
And slithers in.  
At home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy thanks so much for reading! I've been posting this fic on fanfic. net, and figured it would be cool to post it here too :)
> 
> love to read your thoughts! xx


End file.
